


Day 8 - Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift + Ed Sheeran)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Schmoop, Surrogacy, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine welcome the newest addition to the family.</p><p>Written for Day 8 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift + Ed Sheeran)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138998819818/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-8-everything-has).

****_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before.  
And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

 

Eighteen hours. Well, eighteen hours and twenty three minutes, to be more precise.

It’s been that long since Kurt and Blaine saw that face for the first time.

Kurt blinked awake with the thought of those lovely green eyes.

Blaine had dreamt of that beautiful freckled face.

It had been eighteen hours since Kurt and Blaine saw their daughter for the first time.

Anyone might expect to see first-time fathers running around like headless chickens. Or sitting nervously in a corner, contemplating their child’s future. This wasn’t the case for them.

Instead, you could find the pair blissfully absent to the outside world, lounging across the sofa in the delivery room – Blaine situated comfortably between Kurt’s legs, the baby sleeping softly in his arms.

Paperwork, diapers, pamphlets and so much more seemed to be shoved under Kurt and Blaine’s noses at every opportunity, but neither paid much attention.

With their surrogate recovering well and having the chance to rest, the husbands were finally allowed to bring their new addition back home.

“I can’t wait for the rest of our lives to begin with you, baby girl. It won’t be long before we get to know you better.”

Blaine leant down and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to his chest.

Kurt’s heart warmed at the lovestruck look on his husband’s face.

“Yesterday we were just a married couple, Blaine. And now… we’re fathers.”

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, just in time to see the tears gathering in his eyes.

“We are,” Blaine leant in to give him a kiss, “and everything has changed.”


End file.
